Ivy-Redux
by NewtonLangly
Summary: The sequel to Progeny we find Cameron Bullock recieving a mysterious note that leads to Bludhaven. Where he discovers something mysterious about his friend And old enemy . Note: If you have not read Progeny. This story contains SPOILERS. Thank you Please


Batman Beyond and all related characters are own by AOL-Time Warner. With the exception of Cameron Bullock who was my idea.

  
  
  
  


Summary: When we last saw Cameron Bullock: newly promoted captain of the Major Crimes Unit. He had just wrapped up an investigation involving nano-probes, The Dark Knight, genetic manipulation, mind control, and a warehouse explosion. 

Now after a couple of months after his first case. Bullock who has settled into his new position and received a commendation to boot. Receives a mysterious note and believes that a certain individual who was thought to be dead, Is very much alive. Also, there is suspicion that this person is hiding out in Blüdhaven: Gotham's sister city. Where police chief Richard Grayson keeps a close eye on what goes on in his city. Bullock goes down to the 'Haven and this is when we find

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ivy-redux

  
  


"So let me get this straight?"

"Yeah"

"You get your bars the same day you find crimes that have nothing to do with each other connected to snack seeds given out a high school."

"Right"

"And you find that some lab rat wants to be Poison Ivy and then she dies in a gas explosion."

"You forgot to mention that I met Batman."

"Oh yeah, so how's long-eared freak doing these days."

"Well, apparently he's shorter than me and he's got a new costume on. Looks nothing like you said he was."

"Hey, that was a long time ago. Come on now, they got Gordon's kid runnin' the department."

Cameron Bullock smiled and took a sip of coffee from a white ceramic mug. He's having breakfast with his dad Harvey at a waffle house oddly enough called "Waffles" out in Gotham County. Harvey Bullock despite predictions about his weight and diet, didn't age too badly. He still had a full head of hair thought completely white and he weighed about 70 pounds less than he used to. For a man his age. He actually looked pretty healthy.

After he had drained his mug of coffee. Harvey went back to talking with his son.

"So, after all this what did the brass do to you?"

"Nothing, in fact I got a commendation."

"Really. Back in my day we never tried pullin' _Die Hard_ stuff."

"Wait a minute?"

"What?"

"Didn't you tell me stories about how you tracked down the Joker to an aquarium after he was found giving fish smiles?"

Harvey thought about it. "Oh yeah, I forgot"

Cameron sighed and went back to his food.

"By the way, how's your buddy doing down in the 'haven. Chief what's-his-name?"

"Grayson"

"Yeah I heard about him on the news. He's been cleaning up that town real good. Cuz, back when I was working MCU. The 'haven was where you'd go if you were the scum of the society."

"Okay then, why did Gotham get the Joker, Scarecrow, and the like?"

"Now wait a minute, Blüdhaven had their share to."

"Who?"

"Like there was this guy working the BPD. Name was Dudley Soames, a dirty SOB. Guy's nickname was "deadly"."

"How does this make him in with the Arkham crowd?"

"The fact that some mobster twisted Soames' head one hundred and eighty degrees."

Cameron didn't at shocked and continued to eat. Harvey looked surprised.

"What, no reaction?"

He looked at him and smiled. "What do you expect with a guy who works homicide in the GCPD. Much less Major Crimes and a dad who had the same job."

"That's the answer I would've expected coming out of you."

"What can I say?"

"Nothing"

"Exactly" 

The two of them finished their breakfast and after Cameron paid the check. They walked out of the restaurant and into the parking lot.

"So, you got some to do today dad?"

"There's a film festival being held near where I live. Classics of the late twentieth century: _M*A*S*H, Godfather, Chinatown, Silence of the Lambs, Eight Men Out_. You should come by sometime."

"I know, but being a police captain does have its responsibilities."

"You got that right."

"So I'll come back soon, okay?"

"Okay"

Harvey Bullock was about to walk off when Cameron said one last thing.

"Hey dad"

"Yeah"

"What you doing for Christmas this year?"

Harvey smiled, it was a kind of thing they that did occasionally. "Same thing every Christmas. . . . my laundry. See you soon, bye."

"Bye dad" Cameron then waived goodbye and got into his car and drove to work.

  
  
  
  


GCPD HQ

  
  


After going through the usual police procedures of finding a parking space and checking in. Bullock was at the office of the Major Crimes Unit: Located on the 37th floor. Currently there were a few open cases going. Series of Jokerz attacks on the elderly, possible Mad-Stan sightings, suspected thieves, rapists, and anybody who commits crimes with a pattern are worked by the MCU. Other times a case that was under another unit such as homicide would turn it over because of the nature of the crime. 

"Hello everyone" Bullock called out

"Hey cap" Sergeant Tom Morley who was in charge of a case where some was playing arsonist in Tri-Corner.

"Nice to see you, sir" Detective Adena Grover said to him. She was going over files involving some ex-cops playing vigilante. "By the way, your mail is on your desk."

"Thank you detective, if you need me you know where I am."

She nodded and then went back to looking over records.

Bullock walked into his office and sat down on his desk . There was only one envelope on his desk. This was odd in that no one really used the mail anymore to send information. The Post office was relegated to shipping packages like everyone else.

It was just a simple white envelope and had a return address that said it came from Blüdhaven. He knew that it wasn't Grayson since the two of them communicated by phone.

Figuring that it wasn't anything harmful inside. He opened the letter using a letter opener he purchased at a thrift shop. It was a simple piece of flat steel that at one end was cut into a blunt tip. After ripping open the envelope. Out came a single white sheet of paper that was folded. Bullock opened up the paper and read what was on it. Only two words were on it, it read "I'm Back" in green block lettering. At first it looked like it was written with a green marker. But to be sure he put the letter into a plastic bag and went straight down to the crime lab.

The deputy chief of the lab: Eden Colfax, was working with a microscope when she saw Bullock come in. "Why Captain, it has been a while since you came down here holding an evidence bag with something green."

"I need to know what the letters were written with."

"All right, just give me the letter and I'll run it through."

"Okay" Bullock gave the bag over to Colfax. Who then put on a pair of gloves and then removed the letter very carefully from the bag. After she had prepared it for analysis. Bullock watched as the computer sifted through millions of possible substances. About ten minutes had passed when the computer was finished and had the information. 

"Let's see" Colfax said as she looked a the data "Computer says it's basically chlorophyl." She continued to look at the results. "Now this can't be right"

"What?"

"Well, according to this. The chlorophyl has a minute amount red blood cells and antibodies in it. 

Bullock was shocked. He didn't need to be an expert in botany or genetics to know who sent this letter. This was a message that showed she was alive. Despite what had happened she was still around and who knows what she was cooking up. This meant that Martha Flynn, the one who idolized Poison Ivy was still alive. The question now was about the address in Blüdhaven. Was it real? And if it was. What did she have in store for Bullock?

Something intrigued him, he wondered if she would kill people to test out her new abilities. To see if there was anything like that happened. Bullock went through the computer to find if anyone died with puncture wounds of different sizes or had high levels of carbon in their blood and spinal fluid. Which signified that the person's had probes in their system and were being controlled. 

Going through the records Bullock found only two cases where one of these things happened. One was Dale Rester: killed with several puncture wounds to the body was a student at Gotham University. The other was a John Doe who had clown make-up on his face. He was shot to death in a botched hold-up at a Quick-Mart. The Doe was paid the price after tried to hold up the store with a Slim Jim and a jar of Vaseline. Bullock had nothing of these cases because there weren't handled by MCU. They were caught by homicide.

Before going to the homicide unit, Bullock checked the Blüdhaven Police Department's system to see if they had anything similar. Nothing checked out, but that could be that the case might have become cold or that no one was demanding for the cases to get top priority. And in the eyes of many people, they believe the BPD isn't exactly the department known for quick results when it came to clearing cases.

Bullock took the elevator to homicide which was located on the 27th floor. If there was one person to talk to. It was his old partner detective Ray Stevens.

Once he got off the elevator, a bit of nostalgia came over Bullock. Not that the work he did now wasn't very much different. But he spent the largest portion of his career here in this office. 

He found Stevens writing a name on a dry-erase board with a black marker. This signified that he had cleared a case. 

"So" Bullock said to him behind his back. Stevens turned around.

"Why isn't it Bullock coming down from his lofty place at MCU coming down to the trenches. How you doin'?"

"I'm good Stevens. But I came down to ask you about a case that I'd like to look over."

"Which?"

"Rester"

Stevens thought for a few moments. He then snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, kid from Gotham U found dead."

"Did you work it?"

"No, Dosher was the primary."

Bullock thought about Ernie Dosher. He had been on the fast track. A kid from a cop family, GCPD going back five generations. 

"Must've been frustrated on this one. A real who-dunnit."

"Yeah, poor kid came to a rite of passage for all homicide cops." Bullock nodded. He himself had cases where the killer is never found. It was something that separated true homicide cops from the wannabe's.

"I was wondering if I could look at the reports for the Rester case."

"Sure"

Stevens went to a file cabinet and pulled a manila folder, despite all of the technology; the department still had a few of them left. 

He handed to Bullock who then opened it and read it over. 

Inside there were witness interviews and other standard procedure work in it. But he wanted the Coroner's report. After thumbing through several pages he had found it. It detailed where the spikes were found and what he died off. But what was interesting was that high levels of toxins were found in the blood. It wasn't enough to kill someone however. The Coroner had determined that the toxins came from the spikes. But not from the small ones. But the large to very large ones. The kind take time to produce.

This confirmed the belief that Flynn was alive.

Bullock handed Stevens back the file. Thanked him and then took the elevator to Gordon's office. Unlike the last time, there was no one in her office.

"What makes you come here today, Captain?"

"Commissioner, I got reason to believe that Martha Flynn is alive."

She looked at him surprisingly. "I know you Bullock. You wouldn't be kidding me about this."

"No"

"Good, what gives you this idea?

"That the fact when I arrived at my office. I received a letter with a return address from Blüdhaven. It said "I'm Back"."

"That could've come from any you put in Blackgate or just someone getting off on sending crank letters to cops."

"That's what I thought, but when I got the ink tested. I learn that the ink is chlorophyl with antibodies and red blood cells."

"It could mean a mixture."

"But when I checked some case files. There were two homicide that match Flynn's M.O."

"All right, so if she's alive. How do we go about this?"

"Since the letter was from Blüdhaven. I think I should go down there and check the address. See what might turn up and check to see if they got cases similar to ours."

"Bullock, do you know anyone over there?"

"I do, Chief Richard Grayson; he's a friend of mine."

Gordon was slightly taken-a-back. It appeared that she knew Grayson. She sat at her desk silent for a moment. Mulling over what he said to her. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Allow me look into this for a couple of days."

"On your own?"

"Yes"

She folded her arms and sighed. "I'll give you two days to check it out." 

"Thank you Commissioner"

Bullock walked out of her office and went back to the MCU. For the rest of the day he went on with his duties. When it came to the end of the day. Instead of going home. he went to meet another friend.

  
  
  
  


On the roof of his apartment building. Bullock got a pretty decent view of the city to look at while waiting. He was about to check his watch for the third time when a dark figure came out of nowhere and was right next to him. 

"What brings you tonight?" he asked Bullock

"I wanted to let you know I'll be out of town for a couple of days staring tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Blüdhaven"

"Why?"

"Got a idea that Flynn, is alive and down there, doing who knows what?"

"Where can I contact you in case I visit there."

"The Continental located downtown." He handed Batman a slip of paper. If you want to come by I'll be on the roof of my hotel tomorrow at midnight. I'll wait for one hour. So, do I expect your company there?"

"Maybe" Batman then walked over to the ledge and jumped into the air, disappearing into the night. 

  
  


Wayne Manor

  
  


Bruce Wayne was sitting down at his computer looking through forensic reports when Terry McGuinness got back from his patrol. "Tonight was three muggins, an attempted kidnaping, and prevented Mad-Stan from blowing up the phone company."

"That's not all." Wayne said from his chair

"What do you mean?"

"I checked the craft's log. You made a stop at Bullock's apartment."

"How would you know."

He turned to look at McGuiness.

"Right. I forgot."

"I also record what I hear." Wayne then pressed a button playing a recording. 

It was Bullock's voice. "I wanted to let you know I'll be out of town for a couple of days starting tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Blüdhaven."

The recording then ended. Wayne then spoke. "Keep an eye on Bullock ."

"Why?"

"Let's say an old ally might give him trouble."

Terry gave him a look of disbelief.

"Trust me"

For what it's worth, Terry did believe him.

  
  


The next day

  
  


After taking care of his morning routine, Bullock was packed and at around 9:30 he was on the road heading sixty miles south. The drive took about an hour and the first stop he made in Blüdhaven was stopping by the Hall of Justice: Headquarters of the BPD.

He walked inside and approached the desk sergeant. He was a heavy set man and appeared to be bored. "Yes" he said

Bullock pulled out his badge and ID card. "Captain Cameron Bullock GCPD. I'd like to talk to Chief Grayson."

"Okay captain, but you can just come in here and ask to see the chief. You got to set at an appointment." The sergeant was about to continued when Grayson walked into the lobby.

"Why Bullock what brings you to my town?" Grayson was about the same age as Gordon. Which was mid-fifties. He was trim and must've kept in shape. His hair was graying and had a few wrinkles. The uniform was pressed and immaculate. All of the medals, ribbons, and two silver stars on the epaulets; which indicated his rank as chief were shining. The badge was kept in such great condition that it looked like he had receive it that day. 

"I came down here to see if I could check some of your cases?"

"Okay, what are you looking for?"

Bullock looked around, it wasn't the best place to ask for that kind of information.

"Can we go to your office?"

"Sure"

The two of them took the elevator to the chief's office. Much like's Bullock's it provided a view of the city. But in Grayson's case, there were more photos, awards, and other pieces of civic memorabilia. This in addition to the large American flag in one corner and the city flag in the other. 

"Take a seat, Cam"

Bullock did and then Grayson sat in his overstuffed leather office chair. "Would you like some coffee or something to drink?"

"A coffee would be fine."

"How do you wanted it?"

"Cream"

"Coming right up." Grayson rose and walked to where the coffee maker was located. As he had his back turned to him. Bullock looked at a few of the photos on his desk. All of them had him in uniform at one public function or another. The only one showing him not a uniform was a shot of Grayson in what looked like a park wearing casual clothes. Next to him was a girl who looked to be in her teens or early twenties with dark hair similar to his. Both of them were smiling brightly. Bullock figured that she must've been her daughter or relative. But the odd thing was that Grayson never talked about having a wife or child.

He then turned around with two steaming mugs. "Here you are." he set the mug down in front of Bullock and then sat back down.

"So what cold cases are you looking for?"

Bullock took a sip of his coffee before responding. "Anything that has multiple puncture wounds or cases where the perp is found to have high level of carbon in the blood or spinal fluid."

Grayson nodded. "Well luckily the homicide rate here has gone down. It shouldn't be to hard to check."

"That's good"

"Yes it very much is. I know you like Gotham, Bullock. But this town has really cleaned itself up."

"Oh, don't try to pitch me that idea again."

"I serious if you come down here I can give you the Inspector's post here in the BPD. You'd be making a lot more money and you don't have the Jokerz here."

Bullock laughed. "I know about your Inspector's post. People who've taken that job end having something bad happened to them."

"What do you mean?"

"I know that a long time ago. A guy by the name of Dudley Soames had the Inspector's job."

"Yeah"

"Well it was known that he was working for the local mob. The boss decides to give Soames a little tweak. And what I mean by that is he got his head moved a full 180."

"Whoa"

"You better believe it, in fact I don't even know you don't know it. You being the chief and all."

"You're right Bullock, I ought to know my department history. Anyway I'll take you down to records where you can check for those cases you're looking for."

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it."

The two of them finished their drinks and Bullock followed Grayson down to a basement office. 

Bullock was brought to a computer terminal. "This is where you can get your info." Grayson said to him. "If you need anything just come to my office."

"Thanks"

"Good luck, maybe this time we can capture her and lock her away."

"Yeah"

Bullock then sat down and began to punch in computer commands. His fingers rapidly hitting the keys. The search didn't take long as he found something that fit the M.O. A homicide from about a week ago. Death was caused by poisoning after the victim had received a few puncture wounds. His name was Nixon Ward and there as an address where it listed his wife as next of kin. Bullock took down the address and then went back to searching for any other cases. Unfortunately, Ward was the only case that match the criteria. So he left the station and went to the address that the computer gave.

Ward's home was located near Mealtide Park. After driving over the Littleneck Narrows Bridge: a giant roadway that connected the southern islands of the city. He found a small one-story house that matched the address on the records. Bullock walked up to the door and rang the bell. Nothing happened so he rang the bell again. The same thing happened, nothing. Bullock was about to walk away when he heard the door open.

"Hello" A voice called out

"Excuse Ma'am"

"If you're selling something I don't want it."

"No I'm a police officer investigating your husband's murder." He held the badge up to her. Apparently she didn't notice that Bullock wasn't part of the BPD. Many of the departments including Blüdhaven had copied the badge designs of the GCPD.

"I'm Captain Bullock, I was wondering if I can ask you a few questions about your husband?"

"I've told you everything about him." She was about to close the door when Bullock grabbed the door frame. 

"Please just let me ask you a couple of questions. There might be something you can tell me to break the case."

She thought about it for a minute.

"All right, come in."

Bullock followed and walked into the tiny house.

"Would you like some coffee, Captian?"

"No, thank you"

"So what do you want to know about Nix?"

"Uh, what did your husband do for a living, Ms.Ward?"

"You can call me Pat. He worked as a supervisor for a grounds keeping company that was doing work to replace the grass in the stadium."

This sounded good, the guy had a connection with plants.

"Did he ever talk about his work?"

"Not really, except for a few weeks ago when started talking about a new employee."

"Interesting, what he'd have to say?"

"That she was doing good work for the company."

"Was there anything else?"

"Yes, that she had a metal prosthesis. I heard about those things. It's amazing what science has cooked up in these last few years. You know?"

"Yeah" Bullock had to wrap it up. It seemed Flynn was about to do something at the stadium and he needed to get over there now. "Well I better get going. Thank you for your help. We'll contact you if anything happens all right."

"Okay" she sighed "Sounds like you might have got something on Nix's killer."

"You might be right, Pat. Nice talking to you."

"Goodbye, Captain."

"Bye" Bullock then walked out of the home and went to his car. After finding out where the stadium was from the car computer. He started the car and began to drive to the stadium. When he passed what appeared to be abandoned train yards. Bullock called Grayson and told him what he had. He told Bullock that he would be sending back-up over to the stadium to cover him. He then clicked off the phone, put the siren and red light on. He sped to the stadium which at this time of day was completely empty.

When he reached the giant parking lot. There weren't any BPD cars anywhere in sight. He heard the sound of sirens come closer and closer. In just a few seconds the place was covered in blue lights. Which came from cruisers, unmarks, and aerial vehicles. The sirens were quickly extinguished as officers came out in swarms. Bullock didn't recognize a single cop and was wondering where he was. When a sedan with flashing blue light on the roof pulled up beside him. Out came Grayson, in full uniform looking like a general ready to command the troops.

"So you got an idea that Flynn might be here?"

"Yeah, that's what I gave you on the phone."

"Then let's move"

Grayson divided the throng of cops into three groups. Bullock was in the third group that was going to look in the underground complex under the stadium. The leader was a lieutenant who looked like he hadn't slept in days. His name was Barnes and he sleepily called out orders.

They went under the stadium. It was a dimly lit area that was wall to wall cement, dull and gray.

"All right I'm gonna divide everyone into teams of five. That makes four groups. Remember if you find anything, stay where you are and call it in. I don't need IAB looking into me right now. 

Bullock was split up again and now was in a group that consisted of a heavily armed SWAT officer, two uniforms, and a detective who cracked his gum so loud that you could hear it fifty feet away in this place.

The plan was to check the north side of area. Where the shipping and receiving docks were located. They approached the area very carefully with flashlights out and guns drawn.

"So what are we looking for?" The gum-cracking detective asked him

"A woman with a metal arm and a habit of drinking Miracle Grow."

He snorted and continued to look.

So far, nothing had turned up. Bullock started to feel that he may have gone overboard by calling in Grayson and about a third of the department. But, there was another thought that if Flynn was here and about to pull something. The firepower brought in would be very helpful.

After going over the place for nearly an hour. Bullock's team found nothing. In fact all of the teams had called in saying nothing turned up.

Everyone went back out to the parking lot and tried to figure out what to do next. Bullock leaned against his car trying to figure out what was going on. It seemed like this would be the place where Flynn could be found. But the only thing that turned up was that the head groundskeeper remember a woman with a metal prosthesis coming in four days before to pick up her last paycheck. 

Bullock was frustrated and was showing it in front of everyone. Grayson came up to him and spoke in a calm voice.

"Look Flynn might've gotten away. But I'll put out an APB and keep everyone on alert. We'll find it's a matter of time."

"Yeah, hopefully she won't make her move. Whatever that may be? Before we get her."

Grayson sighed. "Cam why don't you take a break? Go look at some of the sights around town. I'll contact you if we find something."

"What if, I decline?"

"Well, I can't stop you. But go against what I say. Isn't the best thing to do."

Bullock snorted. "All right, I'll take your advice. I heard the aquarium is nice around here."

"There you go, now go over there and tomorrow we can start again, Okay?"

"Fine"

Bullock walk to his car, went inside, and drove away. Not only was he frustrated, it seemed that his friend was stonewalling him.

  
  
  
  


"So this is the 'Haven" he said to himself. "Interesting" as he walked off the bus carrying a suitcase and a backpack. One had his clothes, the other had his "work clothes".

Terry McGuinness had arrived in Blüdhaven on orders from Wayne. The only problem he had getting over here was what to tell his school and then his mother about why he was going down there. Hopefully the alibis he had set up would hold.

Before leaving Gotham, Wayne had given him some credits for discretionary use. Meaning that he could use it for whatever he wanted. The first thing he wanted after arriving was get some food.

It took some time. But he found a local coffee shop located in the Central Business District which was located on a corner in a block filled with towers.

McGuinness walked in and found the place deserted, this wasn't a good sign. He sat down at the counter. About a minute later, a waitress came by. "So, what would you like?"

He looked at the menu and found something. "I'll have a turkey sandwich."

"Anything to drink?"

"Zesti"

"Okay" She then walked away and gave the order to the cook. As McGuinness sat there waiting for his drink. He heard the door open and close. Looking to see who came in. He saw a beautiful girl walk in and sit right next to him.

She appeared to be about his age, had dull gray eyes and black hair that went down to the base of her neck. But it wasn't her looks that caught his attention. There were tatoos on the side of her neck. They appeared to be Chinese characters but he wasn't sure. McGuinness wondered what they meant as he continued to look at her.

"Excuse me, what are you looking at?" She asked him

"What? Oh yeah I looked at the tatoo's I was wondering. . . "

"They're Chinese symbols."

"I knew that, but-"

"You want to know what they mean?"

"Yeah"

She pulled her hair back and pointed to them. First on the left side. "This mean light-heat."

Then the right side. "Dark-cool"

He looked at her quizzically.

"You don't know what they are?"

"No"

"They're what make up yin and yang."

"Oh, schway. When did you get them?"

"About a few weeks ago, neck's still a little tender."

The food arrived and the waitress gently lowered it to the counter. "Need anything hon?"

Terry turned to her "Nah, I'm good" The waitress walked away and he turned to the girl.

"So what's you name?"

"Lenni, with an i instead of an y."

"Terry McGuinness"

"Oh, I didn't tell you my last name."

"What is it?"

"Black" She looked at her watch. "Oh man, I got to go. Got to catch an appointment at Rabe Memorial."

"What's that?"

"The hospital, where are you from anyway?"

"Gotham"

"Oh"

"You've been in the 'Haven long?"

"All my life." She got up from the counter seat.

"So, I guess I'll see you sometime."

"Sure" She waived goodbye and walked out.

He turned back to his food and began to eat. McGuinness wondered if he'll ever see her again.

  
  
  
  


Hours later

  
  


Bullock was walking around the neighborhood that his hotel was located in. Still frustrated with the fact that Flynn gave him the slip earlier today. The thought of it nagged in his head and turned the corner.

The area was a combination of new and old buildings. Some were occupied, others were abandoned. In the distance were the urgent sounds of sirens screaming into the night. This reminded Bullock of Gotham, in fact Blüdhaven had changed a lot since his father's days. It used to be a seedy area where it feed off Gotham. But now it was a lot cleaner. This was due to Grayson's crackdown on the corruption that was rampant in the department. Once the corruption was removed, the police could focus on the crime. This didn't mean the city was crime free. In fact, it was far from it. 

Now, Bullock was in a section of town he was unfamiliar with. He tried to keep close by the hotel because in a couple of hours he would have meeting on the roof. While trying to retrace his steps back. He heard the screams of a woman nearby.

Bullock ran towards the sound and found it coming from an alleyway.. He dialed 911 and then pulled out his gun and very slowly went down the alley.

There were more screams and Bullock heard a deep voice that probably came from the attacker. He saw a guy with clown make-up holding a woman hostage with a gun held against her temple.. 

"Freeze, Police! Hands in the air!" He screamed

"F*** you, pig!" the guy called out

"Put the gun down!"

The attacker didn't comply.

"Last time, Put the gun down!"

He still didn't.

Bullock kept the gun trained on him. His heart was pounding hard and sweat was running down his back. The sirens he heard in the distance were hopefully coming to his aid. But suddenly the clown threw the woman down to the ground and pointed the gun right at Bullock. He was about to squeeze the trigger when something out of nowhere knocked the gun out of the attacker's hand.

The gun went crashing against the cement wall. Things were moving so fast that Bullock couldn't move. A figure dressed in a black body suit with what appeared to be a blue bird-like emblem on the chest appeared and went after the attacker.

The attacker was pummeled with a series of kicks that seemed to be a kind of martial art Bullock had never scene. Suddenly the sound of sirens became very intense. And both Bullock and the costumed person saw a couple of police cars pull into the alley illuminating it in blue lights. 

When he turned around to see who the figure was. Bullock noticed a couple of markings on the neck. He wasn't sure what they were but he saw that the person who did the damage was a woman.

As the cruisers move deeper into the alley. It seemed that she leapt off the ground and disappeared into the night. "Hands in the air!" a uniform cop called out

Bullock puts his hands in the air and turned very slowly until he faced the two cops.

"I'm a cop, GCPD, shield's in my pocket."

The uniform who shouted the orders didn't believe him.

"Call Grayson, name is Cameron Bullock."

He saw a sergeant come up to the uniform and speak with him. She then looked at Bullock. "All right, you can put your hands down."

Doing what she said. He put them down and then walked over to the patrol cars. Where the sergeant came up to him. "Captain, the chief requested that I take you to a crime scene."

"Why, what's there?"

"Chief Grayson told me to take you over there and let him give you all the details."

Bullock understood. "Okay, just call an ambulance for those two."

"Already taken care of."

He walked with the sergeant who look fairly young for his rank into the cruiser. He drove with the lights and sirens on down to an area near Lanely Point which overlooked the Atlantic.

When they arrived the area was surrounded. Blue lights illuminated the night. Surprisingly 

there wasn't any media present. Either the police was good a keeping things quiet or this was common in the city.

Bullock got out of the cruiser and put his badge around his neck to make himself identified. He saw Grayson approach him; still wearing his uniform.

"We got something you'd like to see Cam."

As they walked into the abandoned house. Grayson gave told him what had happened.

"After the thing at the stadium. We ran through Martha Flynn through the system."

"Which one?"

"All of them. But anyway, we find that she was born and raised in this city. In fact the birth certificate says that she was born at Rabe Memorial."

"Damn"

"Yeah, so after further checking we find an old address where she lived as a kid before her parents were killed. Seeing how she supposedly in town. I sent over a couple of detective's to check the place out."

"What did you find?"

"It's difficult to explain. I think it's better to show you."

By this time they were inside the house. It was abandoned and it showed. Walls crumbling, floors cracking, cobwebs, and the sounds of rodents scurrying through out the house.

Grayson stopped in front of a stair case and pulled out a small blue jar. It was a jar of vapor-rub. Despite all of the technological advances in the past thirty years. Science still didn't have something to combat the smell of dead bodies.

Bullock took the jar and smeared some of the rub under his nose. He handed the jar back to Grayson who did the same thing. Then he pulled out latex gloves which both of them put on.

"Ready"

Bullock nodded

They move up the stair slowly. The sounds coming from the stairs made it seemed like they would collapse any moment. But they continued to walk up the stairs and reached the second floor.

On the second floor where BPD crime technicians moving in and out of a room at the end of a hall where the door was open. But you couldn't see what was inside.

When the two cops walked inside the bare room. Bullock understood why he was called here and why he was given the vapor-rub.

What Bullock saw shocked him. It was something that made even the most seasoned homicide cop feel sick.

In the room where bodies, of different shapes, colors, and sizes. Some lay on floor, others were hanging from the ceiling where they were enveloped in vine-like cocoons.

"Apparently she decided to practice her skills." Grayson said solemnly

"What were the causes?"

"Coroner doesn't haven't exactly but it's a variety. Strangulation, poisoning, and stabbing are the main three. A couple of the bodies have their faces burned with a kind of acid that the lab techs aren't sure about."

"I got a feeling that when they find out. It's gonna be plant based." Bullock turned "I got to get some air." He then walked away and went outside. Where he took large gasps of air and trying to come over what was in that room. 

"It doesn't get any worse than that." Grayson said to him

"You're right." Bullock was wondering whether he should tell him about what he saw in that alley or not. After giving it some thought, he figured that it couldn't hurt. "I hate to change the subject, but I saw something in an alley before I was brought here."

"What?"

"I saw a woman wearing a black body suit with a blue bird-like emblem on the chest. She beat the crap out of an attacker who _had _a gun to a girl's head."

Grayson understood what Bullock was talking about.

"Sounds like you met "Nightwing' tonight."

"What?"

"The city's answer to Batman."

"Really, I didn't think the lone vigilante was franchised."

"It's not."

"How would you know?"

He'd been ask this question many times before. At first, Grayson had trouble trying to formulate an answer to that question that didn't reveal that he was a costumed crime-fighter at one time. By now, it got easier to answer it. "Urban myths, every city's got them."

"Yeah, they do." Bullock looked at his watch. It was about forty-five minutes to midnight "You know, I was wondering if we can look into this in the morning?"

"Sure, I'll drive you back to your hotel."

The both of them got into a car and drove to the Continental. After saying goodbye to Grayson, Bullock checked the time. He had another fifteen minutes before midnight and the meeting.

The hotel was empty with the exception of a few employee's milling around or looking board. All of the restaurants were closed, leaving a few vending machines that sold a variety of over-salted, past expiration, food-stuffs. He choose to go for a cup of coffee.

With his coffee in hand, Bullock didn't have trouble reaching the roof. He stood there with the wind lapping the steam from the cup into the cool, night air.

Everything was lit-up and the cluster of towers in the downtown area giving a jewel-like shine.

He looked at his watch after a couple of sips of coffee. It was getting close to twelve when he finished the drink, crumpled the cup and through it somewhere on the roof. 

"Littering isn't a good idea, Captian." A voice called out

"All right, where are you?" Bullock looked everywhere and couldn't find Batman.

"I'm right here." He said and suddenly appeared right in front of Bullock.

"Gahhhhhh! You know how freaky that is?"

Batman smiled "What do have so far?"

"A wild-goose chase, a house full of mutilated bodies, and a woman who dresses up in tights like you." He pointed to him

"Was it Flynn?"

"The dead bodies they look her handiwork and the answer to your second question. No, in fact the fighter do a number on an attacker. Used some martial art stuff I'd never seen before."

Batman looked interested. "What did the suit look like?"

"Black, full body, had a mask, and a blue bird-like symbol on the chest."

For a second, Batman thought about the description when it had dawned on him. The costume fit the type that hung in the Batcave. "What's she called?"

"According to Grayson, says she's called Nightwing."

"Wait a sec, Grayson"

"Yeah, Richard Grayson, he's the chief of police here in the 'Haven."

That took him aback, another one just like Batman. He needed to know what was the story was behind this.

"Did you get anything on Flynn?"

"Nothing, you think she's planning something big?"

Bullock gave him a look that would be used when someone asks, if the Pope is Catholic?"

"Any idea?"

"Nothing, I thought she might be doing something at the stadium. But that turned out to be a wild-goose chase."

"Might as well call it a night. Maybe you'll find out what she'll be doing tomorrow?"

"That's possible, I mean who would a thought I be befriending someone who runs around in a bat-suit all night."

Just he expected, there was no response. "I better get some sleep, good night." Bullock turned his back and began to walk away. "Oh yeah, this Nightwing's got these tatoos on her. . ." He turned around to see that he was gone. "As always." he said to himself as he walked back down downstairs.

  
  


Hall of Justice

  
  


Despite the late hour. Grayson was in his office going over the last few pieces of paperwork that involved a task-force working to crackdown on splicing when he thought he heard a noise on the roof. At first, he thought it could have been the wind. But it was a sound that was familiar to him, a little too familiar. He rose up from his desk and walk out of his office. He waited for someone he thought would never come to him in all of these years.

Batman was on the roof and skulked his way to the ventilation system and carefully removed the grate. He carefully moved through the ventilation system and found himself looking into the chief's office. It looked like no one was there so he carefully opened the grate and carefully came dropped into the room. No one was there. "Figures" he said to himself.

Suddenly door opened and Grayson burst in caught you. He caught Batman off guard. "Hello, who are you?" Grayson said to him

After coming off the shock of someone barging in on him. He looked at him "Don't you know?"

"I know who you are. But my question is who is under the suit? I know Wayne is too old and that the fact is you're shorter than him. Nice improvements to the suit."

He didn't respond.

"Figures"

"What's this I hear about Nightwing? I thought that was retired?"

"It was, for a while, but I needed it to take care of certain things."

"Such as?"

"Things that you can't take care of while wearing a badge. You see, after a while I got out of the tights and focused on being a cop. But, then I realize that to take care of certain criminals I needed Nightwing."

"That's when you went back?"

Grayson snorted. "Please I was already in my mid-thirties and a lieutenant."

"Then who is she?"

"She?"

"That's what my information tells me."

"Then, they're right on that one."

"Tell me who?"

Grayson refused to answer. Batman tried to figure out what to do when he turned his eyes to a picture on his desk.. It was the photo of Grayson with a young woman next to him. Both were smiling. He knew who the girl was. In fact he had met her earlier that day.

"I know her. Name's Lenni Black, what's the connection between you two?" He said to Grayson

He refused to answer. Leaving him no choice. Batman then slammed his fist on the desk causing it to splinter.

Grayson jumped back. "So, Bruce also upped the strength."

"I ask you one more time. What's the connection with you and Black."

He took a deep breath. "When I was a lieutenant, I was called out on a murder-suicide, when I got there. A little girl was sitting on a couch. Now mind you this family was well off. Husband was a big-wig down at the docks. But went just went nuts. He shot the wife and then himself. Bastard took the easy way out." He paused to collect himself then continued. "This girl was all alone. So it dawned on me that I take her in. Kind of like with Bruce, you know?"

"Yeah" Although Wayne hadn't told him anything about what happened after his parent's murder.

"Me and her went along great. Sure we had our spats, but all and all it was an experience that I wouldn't trade for anything. I was like the parent that I didn't have while growing up. But I never forced her to be Nightwing."

"How did it come about?"

"It started around ten when I founded her going through some papers from my past. I decided to give to her straight since there wasn't any threat. Besides, who'd believe that her adopted parent was a costumed urban myth that ran around in the night."

Batman nodded

"So you see my point."

"I guess, but I'm going to tell Wayne about this."

"Feel free, not like me and him are buddy-buddy or anything. We've haven't spoken in at least twenty years."

Batman looked at him and then the window. 

"Sorry sealed tight. You're gonna have to come back the way you came."

He walked back to the spot and jumped up. "Sorry about the desk."

"No prob, In fact, it takes me back."

Batman smiled and then close the grate. Grayson stood in his office thinking and then decided to call it a night.

  
  


Morning

  
  


It took him several times to get up. But Bullock finally arose and turned on the tv. The sounds of dramatic music didn't get his attention neither did the reporter's overly-dramatic way of giving the news. He left the tv on while getting ready for the day. When he walked out of the bathroom and began to dress. The news turned to the society portion.

"At City Hall today the blooming of a rare flower will occur today at 9 am. Experts say that flower only blooms every fifty years and that the pollen is supposed to have medicinal benefits. So in addition to the curious, scientists are hand to collect pollen and study it hoping it will create medicines that will benefit people."

The camera was focused on the flower and went around the room it was kept. Showing the people waiting for the climatic event. When something caught Bullock's eye. What was on the screen was a few scientists and a security guard to the right of the planter that kept the flower.

It was the security guard that caught his attention. He didn't know what it was when it suddenly dawned on him. That the guard was Flynn. He was sure of it despite that he didn't see a metal arm but from time had passed. Perhaps she had grown another one since their last time they tangled.

Bullock checked his watch and saw it was 8:30. He raced over to City Hall and left his car right in front of the building. A parking cop was yelling at him when Bullock flashed his badge and ran inside. 

Looking at his watch it was 8:55. He had five minutes to spare. It took him a minute to locate where the flower ceremony was being held. He continued to run and when he saw the security guard 

"Police!" he shouted

The guard ran, leaving her cap on the ground. She was fast but Bullock wasn't having to much trouble keeping up. Flynn ran through the building and came up to an emergency exit. She pushed opened the door activating the fire alarm and putting her out on the city streets. 

Bullock continued chasing her. "Police!, Stop!" he called out. She didn't stop and continued to run. 

Now they were on a major street with the sounds of car horns and other noises in the air. Now he was getting tired. It was amazing how she was able to keep up that kind of speed for that amount of time without running out of breath. Suddenly, Flynn turns onto a corner and into a crowd. For a moment, Bullock couldn't find her. When he saw someone running up the stairs of the elevated train station. He continued to chase her and they ran up the stairs.

"Forget it, Flynn. Ya can't keep this up forever."

There wasn't a response as she fled. Now they were on the plat form and the sound of an upcoming train trumped filled the air. A few BPD uniforms were on the platform trying to cut her off. She then stops running and stands there between Bullock and the cops. 

"Give up, Flynn. It's over." Bullock pulled out his gun and aimed it at her.

There wasn't any response.

"Hands in the air!" he had to shouted it out because of the train. "Hands in the air!" 

Still no response.

The sounds of train grew in intensity. Out of nowhere, Flynn turns and begins to run towards the tracks. 

"Stop her!" Bullock screamed as he tried to tackle her. Unfortunately, Flynn jumps off the platform and as she is about to land on the tracks. The train comes and hits her dead center. 

There was the awful sound of the body hitting the train and then loud screeching of the breaks making the train come to a complete stop. 

Everyone seemed to be in a panic as people rushed around the front car. The sirens of emergency vehicles approaching replaced the ones of the train. Soon the station was filled with cops, firefighters, paramedics, and transit workers. Coming to see what had happened to the woman under the train.

As they worked to see the condition of the victim, Bullock stood on the platform watching. A uniformed lieutenant came and spoke with him. She then walked to the growing crowd of reporters and began to give a statement when one of them pointed out Bullock. Their attention was turned to him and began to pepper him with question. He didn't respond to anything and turned his back on them.

A transit worker came up to him. "Excuse me, Captain"

"Yeah"

"You should see this." He then led Bullock down onto the tracks. "Don't worry the power's been shut off."

"That's good to know." 

The worker stopped by the front car and crouched down on to the tracks. "Take a look."

Bullock crouched at look where worker pointed to.

The body was mangled but what brought Bullock's attention was that the body was disintegrating at a rapid rate.

Both of the men stood up. "What the hell could that be?" The worker asked him

"A way to get cops PO'ed."

Martha Flynn wasn't even here. She sent some kind of clone and had given Bullock the slip again.

  
  


Inside an abandoned slaughterhouse in the Melville district. Martha Flynn was working on her experiments with a tv that prattled on about some political thing in the capital. She wasn't paying attention to it and seemed to be engrossed in her work.

A long skinny green vine snaked around in the room and grasped a bottle filled with acid. It gracefully brought the bottle to the table where Flynn was working. The vine then reverted to its place and everything went on like nothing had happened.

There were the sound shoes smacking the cold cement floor. Flynn looked up from her experiment to see who was coming. A figure stood in the darkness.

"What are you doing, master?" It asked in a monotone voice. The voice was female.

"Experiments, do you have the papers I needed."

"Yes, Master."

"Bring them over here."

She nodded and came closer to Flynn. Now she was in the light that was filtered through the barred windows. Her clothes basically consisted of discount store pants and a red shirt. But what was fascinating was that she was the exact image of Martha Flynn before the explosion. 

There were others like the servant all plant based clones created by Flynn. But the thing was that the real Martha Flynn looked nothing like her clones, not anymore.

A lot of thing had changed since those two months ago. Now she had completely shed her original skin. It was now green all over with thorns of various sizes on the arms and legs. Her hair was a red-orange mix; eyes a deep-green. Basically, she was plant-like and didn't need to eat anymore. The sun provided her energy and the city pollution provided her the air to breath.

She took the papers and continued to work when the tv image changed to a graphic reading "Special Report". The clone was in-tranced by the tv and when the image of a highly-coifed reporter came on screen. She begged her master to come and watch.

"No, I can't I'm busy." Flynn said to her.

The reporter went on about a train accident where someone fell on to the tracks after an altercation at City Hall. 

"But master, number eight got into trouble."

Flynn turned around and look at the tv. She needed to turn on the volume but she didn't have the remote. So instead, she used one of her many abilities. Flynn pulled out her arm and closed her hand making a fist. She concentrated and then a vine snaked out of her arm. It extended all the way the tv and carefully pressed the volume button, rasing it. The vine then returned back to where it had came.

"This morning after a confrontation at City Hall. A police officer pursued a person through the streets and the chase ended at this Elevated rail station. Where the suspect was surrounded by the BPD. After refusing to heed the officer's demands. The suspect jumped in front of a commuter train and was instantly killed." They then showed footage of the station and officers milling about. But there was one shot that made Flynn interested. It was a picture of the cop who had stopped her in Gotham and left her to that warehouse explosion two months ago.

Flynn smiled, perhaps this was her chance to get her revenge.

  
  
  
  


The Continental

  
  


Bullock sat in his room going over some papers when heard a knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked

"Room service, we've got your order."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Bullock got up from the hotel table and walked over to the door. He first looked through the peep hole looking out into the hall. Sure enough, there was a hotel employee with a cart in front of her. She looked pretty young probably 19 or 20. 

"One moment" He said through the door. First he undid the extra security looks and opened the door. 

"Here you are sir, your dinner" She said in a upbeat voice. The cart was wheeled next to the table. She then took out a plate with food and set it on the table.

"Will you be needing anything else, sir."

"No I'm fine."

"Would you like you bill or now or charge it to the room?

"Just charge it to the room, okay? Thanks."

The employee nodded and she then walked out of his room, closing the door behind her.

Bullock was about to sit down and eat. When he heard another knock.

*Maybe she left something behind* he thought as he went over to open the door. He opened, sure enough it was the same employee. But now she was holding a weapon.

"Don't move" she said in a monotone voice.

"Now hold on, here." Bullock looked to see his gun on the night stand. And cursed himself for not keeping it on him.

She then turned her head to the hallway. "Come master, I have what you want."

"Master?"

Another voice called out. "Don't you know who it is, officer?"

It took him for a second for it to register. But then he knew who it was. "Flynn?"

"I see you remember who I was."

"Was?"

"Well, you see there have been more changes since we've last met." Flynn walked into the room with a couple other women behind her and closed the door. *The women were probably clones* he thought as he stood there. He turned his eyes over to Flynn and was shocked on what she looked like.

"I didn't just alter my appearance, officer. I also have some new tricks up my sleeve." She raised her arm and something began to poke out. It was a vin. It extended a few inches and hung in the air for a moment. Bullock was horrified, this was even more disturbing than the first time.

"What are you going to do?" He asked her

There wasn't a response and the vine shot out and wrapped around his neck. It was squeezing his neck. Bullock was being strangled to death.

The vine began to tighten and all he could do was making small noises. It continued to tighten and Bullock was realizing that he was going to die at the hands of her.

He began to black out when suddenly out of nowhere an object sliced the vine in half. Flynn screamed in pain and something came down and began to fight her.

A couple of seconds past before he could regain himself and when his vision cleared. Bullock saw who had come to his aid. 

Batman was there fighting Flynn and her clones. "Bullock, get out of here!" He called out. Bullock followed and pulled the vine off his neck. He grabbed his gun and ran down the hall to the stairs taking them three at a time. Racing down the eight flights, hoping that Flynn and her soldiers were right behind him. He reached the parking garage and ran to his car. While Bullock was inside starting the car. Both Flynn and her clones ran into the garage and went after him.

With the car started, Bullock slammed his foot on the accelerator and sped out of the garage and onto the streets. He raced through traffic and ignored the sounds of honking horns and obscenities. Thinking he was away from danger, Bullock slowed down. But just as he did that. A van was coming up fast.

"Oh s***!" He said out loud. He once again had his foot to the floor, trying to get away from them as fast as possible. To hopefully get some people out of the way. Bullock placed the flashing red light on the roof and turned on the siren. Cars swerved out of the way as the speeding WP530 cut through the streets. 

Unfortunately, the van behind him kept on him. As he kept focus on driving Bullock had an odd thought. *This is the first time in a car chase, where the perp is chasing the cop.* That was a good observation but Bullock couldn't be distracted by witty comments.

The van was coming right to the rear. Suddenly the sound of gunshots filled the air. He thought about returning fire. But two things prevented that. One was the fact they were innocent bystanders everywhere and it was doubtful he would hit anything. 

He needed help, so he grabbed his cel phone and pressed the speed dial button. After a couple of rings, the phone was picked up.

"Grayson"

"Yeah, I'm being chased by Flynn."

"Where are you?"

Bullock gave a quick glance and saw a street sign.

"Uh, Woolrich Avenue."

"Okay, just keep driving and try to led them on to the Little drawbridge. We'll have something waiting for her."

"Get it ready and make sure you got SWAT on hand."

Bullock clicked off the phone and continued down the avenue. The gunfire continued and he thought he heard the sound of the car getting hit by bullets. Then the back window exploded into pieces. He ducked down hoping not to get hit. Now he was at a interchange and he saw the on-ramp to the drawbridge coming up on a right turn. Bullock went of the gas and slammed on the brakes swerving onto the on-ramp. Once he was on the route to the bridge. He turned his head to see the van still following him. 

There was less traffic coming to the bridge and Bullock had a chance. He pulled out his gun and turned to fire a few shots. The sound was deafening as he squeezed the trigger. He turned back his focus on the driving.

Now he was on the bridge and there wasn't any sign of stopping Flynn. Just as he came midway on the bridge. Bullock saw field of flashing blue lights. It was a massive road block that included aerial vehicles. He got close and closer, realizing he needed to stop . Bullock slammed on the brakes and turned his car sharply to make it slide. 

The sound of tires screeching and the smell of burning rubber was in the air as Bullock came to a stop in front of the roadblock. He got out and ran towards the BPD.

"Police, GCPD!" He screamed out as he got closer He didn't even notice the van stopping by the car. But no one exited the van. 

Bullock got behind a few police cruisers and found Grayson standing by a SWAT command vehicle. 

He was out of breath and perspiring heavily. Grayson looking calm, grabbed a bullhorn and walked over to the front line.

"This is Chief Grayson of the BPD. We've got you surrounded, there is no chance of escape, come out or we will use force." 

No response from the van.

"We know you're there, Martha Flynn. If you try anything, we'll use deadly force."

Still nothing.

"This is your last warning."

The police had their guns drawn. Bullock came over to where Grayson was and stood looking at the van. Time passed, minutes felt like hours. It seemed to be an eternity. When the passenger door opened.

Everyone stood there wondering what was going to happen next. Every gun and special weapon was trained on that door. When a thorn studded arm came out and was raised in the air. Then another arm and then Flynn came out of the van and walked out in front of everyone. Some of the cops were horrified to what they saw. Bullock heard the sounds of retching off in the distance.

Grayson pulled the megaphone up to his leaps.

"Now lay on the ground and put your hands on the back of your head."

She followed the directions and laid on the ground with her hands behind her head. 

Grayson turned to a heavily armed SWAT lieutenant. "Take her in, but be very careful when handling her."

"Yes, sir" The cop replied. He ordered his team to approach Flynn and arrest her. The heavily armed SWAT cops came up to her and placed her in restraints. She was then led onto a special prisoner transport. Before the doors had closed on her. She looked at Bullock straight in the eye. It was something that give him chills because it was like telling him that this wasn't over until either one of them was dead. 

But after thinking about Bullock believed she was crazy. Gone insane by an obsession with 

career super-villain. It made him wonder what the courts were going to do with her. But his job was done in the 'Haven.

  
  


Epilogue

  
  


Cameron Bullock was coming back to Gotham on the major highway artery that connected the two cities. While driving, he listened to the radio about the capture of Martha Flynn and how she committed heinous crimes. 

The press dubbed it "Ivy-Redux" because they learned of her obsession with Poison Ivy and the fact she altered her body to the point of not being human anymore.

Grayson received another medal for his work in the case. Before he left, Bullock learned that the mayor want to give him a commendation for efforts. But he had to leave, so it was being sent to him.

The last thing on his mind was Batman. He didn't know what happened to him after leaving him in the hotel. But Bullock was sure that he was around and that they would meet again sooner or later. But it was more likely to be sooner.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The End

  
  


  
  
  
  


.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
